mimafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
The Perfect Magician (Continuation) Prishtina remembers her father reciting the throne inscription: "I swear I will lie down in a coffin when the dead body is born". But when she asked him what that meant, he told her that he would explain to her once she got older, because it is a very complicated story. The princess stands before a window in the castle, thinking that Mima surely not meant to only find the literal translation, but the meaning behind the inscription. On top of Mima knowing the words, she is also confused about his ability to create mana crystals and contemplates the possibility of him being a hidden figure related to the royal family. She cannot disregard his offer of giving her magic, however, even though she is not sure taking it is the right choice. While she wonders about Mima's identity, she observes the outside, where the cook Lucca, lead by Ajaccio, gets introduced to and gives Mima a bag of baked goods. Mima walks over to the window in front of Prishtina and knocks, inviting her to share the food with her. Since he gets no answer, he leans on the one-way vision window, trying to spot her. Prishtina spaces out for a moment because her father used to do the same, and wonders what choice she is supposed to make. Mima startles her by hammering on the glass, shouting for her to come out lest he eats everything by himself. Infuriated by his disgraceful demeanor, Prishtina leaves the building, grabs him by his bow and drags him off. Between white pillars, she initiates a conversation, stating that she can not accept his offer easily. She asks how he knew the words on the throne and if it is really possible to 'give' her magic. Mima confidently states that he can, since he is perfect, but she wants proof of his abilities. Right at this moment, a tidewave rises behind them, crashing towards the castle grouds. Mima defends against the wave with his magic and complains to the princess who he floats in the air with how the castle defenses could be so weak. She retorts that the defense is not weak at all, that the castle is under protection of the blessing of Aquileia and that she does not know how this could happen. However, Mima knows that it must be an attack by a fairy. He spots Ajaccio and they land in front of him. Ajaccio is concerned about Prishtina and tells her that everyone in the castle has been evacuated to higher grounds. He asks if they should call duke Izmir, since the attack was strong enough to pierce Aquileia's protection. But suddenly, Mima speaks up. He is offended by the fact that they want to call someone else for help when he is right there. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia *This is the second time that Mima knows something 'with a glance'. *Duke Izmir is the person who gifted Prishtina a red dress not long ago.Mima, Season 1 Episode 1 *The illustration of the castle's protection reads literally "Grace of Aquileia" in English. However, 'grace' is hard to use in English for the function it fulfills, so the translation group is translating it as Aquileia's "blessing of protection". References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1